New Watch!
by Iin S
Summary: /"Sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam selimut"/  /"KYAAA!"/  My first humor fanfiction. Hanya karena fandom ini lagi rame-ramenya humor, saya mau ikutan menyumbangkan cerita gaje sayaa... inspirited by sms  ?  Warning: humor garing and many more... Review?


Iin: YA! Karena sepertinya sekarang fanfic humor lagi banjir-banjirnya di fandom ini, Iin juga mau ikuut!

Pichi: Ya... walau kami tau, ini err- garing.

Iin: Kami gak jago-jago amat buat fic humor.

Pichi: Baru pertama kali mencoba. Hwehehehe...

Iin: Balasan review untuk **Forgive Me, Friends:**

**Meli .S. B'Mepasupati**, **Mitama134666, Ai -Maharanyy- diaMond97, L-ThE-MyStEriOus, undine-yaha, Enji86, kazumi sii ankatsu **udah Iin balas lewat PM yaa!**  
**

Pichi: Dan untuk:

**RisaLoveHiru**: YA! Makasi Risa-nee, udah suka sama cerita kamii! Hahaha, itu memang kewajiban saya [?]. Osh! Nee-chan juga keep writing ya!

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Ya, saya memang cuma bisa buat friendship #duar# bukannya mereka memang begitu XD

**Avy**: Waa... Persahabatan kan memang keren XD makasii...

Iin: Ya... karena sudah waktunya, kami mempersembahkan fic gaje ini.

Pichi: Semoga kalian suka.

Iin + Pichi: Selamat membacaaa!

* * *

Di sore hari di kediaman Kobayakawa. Seorang anak SMU bernama Kobayakawa Sena baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan mendapatkan oleh-oleh dari Ayah Mamori, Tateo Anezaki namanya.

Terdapat sebuah paket khusus di kamar Sena. Segera saja, ia membukanya.

"YEAH!" seru Sena saat melihat isi dari kiriman itu. Lalu ia segera menelepon Suzuna.

"Moshi-moshi Suzuna! Hari ini apakah orang tuamu ada?" tanya Sena semangat.

"_Tidak. Mereka sedang mendapatkan trip ke luar negri. Memangnya ada apa Sena?"_ tanya lawan bicara Sena.

"Aku main ke rumahmu ya!" seru Sena pada Suzuna.

"_Boleh saja,"_ Suzuna –lawan bicara Sena– mengizinkannya.

"Sampai nanti malam Suzuna," ucap Sena.

**Tuut... tuut... tuut...**

Telepon ditutup secara sepihak.

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Inspirited by: SMS [?]**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Title: New Watch!**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, humor gak kerasa, dapat inspirasi dari sms yang suka di forward kemana-mana –mungkin kalian udah pernah dapat–, typo, misstypo, OOC, and many more [?]**

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

**19.00**

**Kediaman Taki.**

**Tok, tok, tok.**

Sena mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Taki.

"Irrashai~," sambut Natsuhiko Taki.

"Su... sumimasen, Suzuna ada?" tanya Sena dengan sopan.

"Ahaha~ tentu saja Sena-kun! Ada keperluan apa dengan _my _Imoto?" Taki bertanya dengan berpose tidak jelas.

"Kami… kami berdua punya urusan," sahut Sena mantap dengan sedikit gugup.

"Haaaa~ Sena-kun dan Suzuna punya urusan orang dewasa?" tanya Taki yang idiotnya minta ampun.

"Bukan, bukan urusan orang dewasa!" Sena menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Arienaiii! Sena sudah dewasa!" teriak Taki frustasi.

"HIE!" Sena terkejut dengan ucapan Taki.

'_U... urusan dewasa... __maksudnya...'_ Sena mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Kau masih poloskan, Sena-kun?" tanya Taki dengan nada khawatir.

"Ten... ten... tentu saja!" jawab Sena dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kalau begitu Suzuna ada di atas!" Taki kembali bersemangat dan menunjukkan kamar adiknya.

"Arigatou, Taki-san!" Sena menunduk lalu ada suara yang mengejutkannya.

"YA! Sena! Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna dari atas tangga.

"Douitashimatshite, Sena-kun," kata Taki sambil berputar.

"Suzuna! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," sahut Sena lalu menaiki tangga, menuju tempat Suzuna berada.

"Yosh! Kau mau membicarakan apa Sena?" tanya Suzuna riang.

Sesampainya Sena di atas tangga, ia berkata pada Suzuna dengan lembut.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam kamarmu saja ya, Suzuna?" saran Sena.

"Eh? Ehm... baiklah," Suzuna terdengar ragu untuk menyetujuinya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku... Cuma ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kok," sahut Sena.

"Okey, ayo kemariii," tuntun Suzuna.

=New Watch!=

**Suzuna's Bed Room...**

"Err... Suzuna," panggil Sena.

"Ya? Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan Sena?" tanya Suzuna riang.

"Lebih baik, tutup pintumu," titah Sena.

"Baiklah," Suzuna menurutinya.

"Lebih baik dikunci," saran Sena.

"APA?" Suzuna memekik.

"Turuti saja," sergah Sena.

"Emm... oke," sahut Suzuna.

**Cklek...**

Pintu terkunci.

"Tutup jendela juga," perintah Sena lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Agar angin malam tidak masuk," ucap Sena.

"Ya sudah," lalu Suzuna menutup jendelanya.

"Jangan lupa tirainya ya," Sena tersenyum manis.

"Iya, iya," kini Suzuna menuruti permintaannya.

"Matikan lampunya," Sena menunjuk lampu yang terpajang di dinding rumah Suzuna.

"Kenapa sih?" Suzuna mulai bingung.

"Sudah! Turuti saja, untuk hemat listrik tau," Sena seakan-akan menasihati Suzuna.

"Ugh! Baiklah," kini Suzuna menurutinya dengan agak terpaksa.

**Klep...**

Lampu padam. Kini, kamar Suzuna sudah sangat sangat gelap.

"Sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam selimut," ucap Sena sambil nyengir kembali walau ia yakin, Suzuna tidak dapat melihat cengirannya karena suasana di kamar ini sangatlah gelap.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Suzuna mendengar permintaan Sena.

**[Di lantai dasar]**

"Sena melakukan urusan orang dewasa kepada adikku! Arienaii!" Taki memegang kepalanya lalu berguling-guling memikirkan perbuatan Sena yang membuat Suzuna menjerit seperti itu.

[**Suzuna's Bedroom]**

"Apa! Kau pikir aku ini apa Sena? Aku tidak akan mau satu ranjang dengan laki-laki lain sebelum aku menikaaaah! Apa maumu setelah kita berada di dalam selimut itu?" Suzuna terlihat sangat shock dengan permintaan tidak jelas dari Sena, masuk ke dalam selimut berdua? Berbeda _gender_? _What are you thinking about it?_

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu Suzuna," Sena berusaha menenangkan Suzuna.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau berbuat sesuatu yang mengancam kehidupanku, tak segan-segan aku akan menyuruh You-nii untuk membunuhmu!" ancam Suzuna.

"Hai... hai...," sahut Sena.

"Bagus," Suzuna tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke dalam selimut," ucap Sena yang sudah menganggap Suzuna tenang.

"Baiklah," sahut Suzuna.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam selimut hangat milik Suzuna. Suzuna yang sudah panas dingin menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya berbalik dengan Sena yang sangat senang karena akan segera menunjukkan sesuatu pada Suzuna.

"Baik... sekarang apa yang akan kau tunjukkan?" tanya Suzuna takut-takut dan juga ragu.

"Tapi, kau tutup mata ya," Sena memerintahkan Suzuna lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Suzuna yang mulai tidak mempercayai Sena lagi.

"Supaya terkesan dramatis," sahut Sena yang baru belajar kata-kata itu dari buku bahasa Jepangnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama," Suzuna menutup matanya, menuruti permintaan Sena.

"Baiklah...," Sena mulai bersiap menunjukkan benda yang akan ia perlihatkan pada Suzuna.

.

.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Buruaaan!" tuntut Suzuna yang masih menutup mata.

"Buka matamu!" perintah Sena –lagi.

"Eh?" Suzuna sangat heran.

"Tadaaa... jam tanganku bisa menyala dalam gelap!" ucap Sena dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersalah.

"APA!" pekik Suzuna lagi.

"Jam tangan ini baru lo! Aku mendapatkannya dari kiriman Ayahnya Mamori-neechan! Selain bisa menyala, jam ini juga bisa membuatku tidak takut gelap lagi karena ada lampunya! Apalagi aku mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma! Kau suka dengan jam baruku ini 'kan, Suzuna?" kata Sena dengan sangat bersemangat.

"YA! Sena! Kau berhasil membuatku berpikiran negatif!" Suzuna bersorak lega.

"Memangnya, tadi kau berpikiran apa Suzuna?" tanya Sena dengan sangat tidak berdosa atas tindakan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Oh, itu...," Suzuna berpikir sejenak, "lupakan saja," wajah Suzuna memerah.

"Awalnya... aku juga berpikiran negatif," kata Sena dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Ma... maksudmu... apa yang kau pikirkan?" mata Suzuna membulat.

"Aku... berpikir...," Sena menggantungkan kata-katanya.

**Glek...**

Suzuna menjadi tegang.

"...Kau...," lagi-lagi Sena menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'_Apa Sena? Apa Sena? Cepat katakan!'_ pinta hati kecil Suzuna.

"... Akan merebut jam tanganku," lanjutnya dengan mata yang membulat, wajah yang polos dan juga tidak bersalah.

Reaksi pertama, Suzuna mematung dengan wajah bingung, ia heran dengan kepolosan Sena yang luar biasa. _'Apakah ini karena didikan Mamo-nee?'_ pikir Suzuna sejenak.

Reaksi kedua, pikiran Suzuna mulai mencerna kata-kata Sena dengan perlahan-lahan. Hingga ia menemukan intinya, bahwa Sena tak bisa berpikiran seperti orang dewasa.

Reaksi ketiga, keseimbangan tubuh Suzuna mulai menghilang. Lalu...

**Gubrak!**

Akhirnya, Suzuna terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena heran dengan apa yang Sena pikirkan.

"Suzuna, kau pasti terlalu senang 'kan dengan apa yang aku dapat? Ahaha," ucap Sena lagi dengan tidak bersalah sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Begitulah akhir sari cerita gaje nan garing ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari?**

Iin: Gaje yang tak terhingga 0o0

Pichi: Humor yang buruk.

Iin: Inspirasinya juga gak elit banget.

Pichi: Menyedihkan.

Iin: Yap, sejenak kita lupakan hutang kita.

Pichi: Apa?

Iin: Aladdin Eyeshield 21 Version yang belom update ituu! #digetok Pichi#

Pichi: Gak boleh gitu sama reader tau!

Iin: Baik, baik.

Pichi: Maafkan segala kesalahan yang tertulis (_ _)

Iin: Dan juga kalau ada kemiripan ide.

Pichi: Osh! Walaupun ini gaje.

Iin: Dan juga abal.

Pichi + Iin: REVIEW PLEASE!

Pichi: Kripik dan santan dipersilahkan.

Iin: Flame (alasan yang jelas) beserta sarannya juga boleh.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
